


Dessert

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decided they were skipping dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [info]elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.
> 
> Prompt: Velvet - Elizabeth

Elizabeth had been driving them mad all night. She came downstairs in a dress of black velvet that hugged every curve and was slit up to her thigh. The four inch spike heels only helped to make the dress sway as she walked.

Neal and Peter had wanted to skip dinner and rip that dress from her but they had very hard to get reservations and she wanted to check the restaurant as a possible location for smaller events.

Peter and Neal spent the meal thankful for the long table cloths as Elizabeth turned eating into an erotic performance art. Neal tried to give as good as he got but Peter just kicked him under the table.

When the waiter asked if they would be having dessert Peter quickly answered no. The waiter was well trained enough not to so much as raise an eyebrow at Neal and Elizabeth’s giggles.

They took a cab home.

They walked slowly and calmly upstairs.

Then Peter and Neal pounced. Peter ravished his wife's mouth while Neal nibbled at her neck, four hands running rapidly over the velvet.

Elizabeth moaned as Neal cupped her breasts and let out a faint cry as Peter roughly bunched up her skirt, found no underwear, and plunged two fingers into her.

Neal took that as a cue and slid down the zipper of Elizabeth’s dress. It fell to the floor in a pool of velvet leaving Elizabeth in her stocking and heels, wetness already on the dark curls between her legs, and two men, that despite an excellent meal, looked like they could eat her alive.


End file.
